Momentum
by Julian Morrow
Summary: Depuis le tout début et jusqu'à la toute fin, suivez l'épique histoire d'amour de Remus et Sirius, à travers les procès, les tribulations, et la guerre. /!\ Traduction de la géniale fic de Children of the Shadows /!\
1. Cry Wolf

**Salut les gens ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui en compte en tout 48 – un peu comme votre bon vieux roman fleuve de l'été, si vous voulez. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à Children of the Shadows. J'ai essayé de la contacter, mais elle ne semble plus active, donc si la traduction de cette fic pose problème d'une quelconque manière, je la retirerai immédiatement. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine. Si vous avez des suggestions à faire pour la traduction, laissez donc une review !**

 **P-S : il y aura du cul, mais pas tout de suite (ce sont des _enfants_ , Albus !)**

 **PP-S : J'ai choisi de conserver la ponctuation originale, que je trouve plus fluide que tous ces gros tirets français.**

* * *

''Il a bientôt cinq ans… Je… Oui.'' Delilah Lupin faisait les cent pas à travers sa cuisine, et jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à la porte de derrière. ''Si je savais où il était, je ne vous appellerais pas, non ?''

Elle stoppa soudain la conversation, surprise par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, puis tout aussi soudainement, raccrocha. Elle se précipita, le cœur battant à lui transpercer la poitrine, et le téléphone tomba à ses pieds, en même temps qu'elle considérait son mari, lui faisant face.

''Del…'' dit John Lupin d'une voix étranglée, sa main glissant de la poignée de porte.

Delilah, alarmée, le vit glisser au sol, à la fois de fatigue et de douleur. Sa chemise, qui avait dû être vert pâle, était à présent presque uniformément d'un rouge profond. Du sang… qui manifestement n'était pas le sien.

''Del… Je suis désolé'' Il respirait difficilement, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes.

Oh Dieu, non. S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout est si merveilleux. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur le petit être que John serrait désespérément contre lui. Il semblait immobile, inanimé. Elle aurait reconnu cette touffe de cheveux bruns n'importe où, et n'avait-elle pas tempêté pour qu'il enfile ces pyjamas bleus quelques heures auparavant ?

''John, est-ce qu'il est…'' Elle ne put pas le dire. Aucune mère ne le pouvait.

John secoua vigoureusement la tête, et Del tomba à genoux. Elle pleurait de soulagement. Il est vivant. Mon fils est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

''Del… il est… tout est ma faute… Je…''

Del posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, en même temps qu'elle tâchait de retrouver son calme. John était empli de culpabilité et de remords et c'était à elle, à présent, d'être forte. ''Nous devons le soigner, John. Il saigne''

L'ombre d'un doute passa dans ses yeux, mais cela fut parti aussi vite que cela vint. Il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps inanimé, tentant de refréner la peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il devait se concentrer, s'il voulait transplaner.

''Accroche-toi'' dit-il à sa femme.

''Je suis désolé, Mr et Mrs Lupin.'' Le guérisseur baissa les yeux, puis secoua la tête avec tristesse. ''Rien d'autre que je puisse faire''.

Effondrée contre son mari, Del poussa un cri. Inhumain, misérable. John lui-même semblait mort, éteint, ignorant les ongles de sa femme qui lui lacéraient la peau.

''Il n'y a… pas… de remède ?'' demanda-t'il d'une voix faible. Il connaissait, hélas, déjà la réponse.

Le guérisseur secoua à nouveau la tête. ''Je suis désolé. Nous l'emmènerons dans la chambre 19 à trois heures cette après-midi. La potion fera effet cinq secondes après administration. Votre fils pourra partir en paix.''

 _La chambre 19..._

Dès que ces mots eurent atteint sa conscience, John se jeta sur le guérisseur. Ignorant les supplications de sa femme, il le saisit par le col et le maintint contre le mur, les dents serrées et une expression meurtrière sur le visage. ''C'est de mon fils dont tu parles'', articula-t'il avec colère. ''Mon fils. Pas un putain de chat errant !''

 _La chambre 19... comment peuvent-ils seulement y songer_ ?

L'homme se débattait, et la panique finissait de mettre à bas les dernières miettes de bon sens qu'il possédait. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'aurait sans doute jamais dit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. ''Mr Lupin, je vous supplie de vous calmer. La solution que je vous propose est la meilleure. Votre fils est un loup-garou à présent, vous comprenez ? C'est un paria, un nuisible pour la société et pour lui-même. En le gardant en vie, vous ne feriez que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. Cet enfant est bien mieux mort…''

C'en fut trop pour John Lupin. Les derniers vestiges de son self control disparurent, laissant place à une colère pure, désespérée. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes et un renfort de trois guérisseurs pour le séparer du pauvre homme qui gisait par terre, assommé. Sept ans au Bureau des Aurors – il savait mieux que personne comment frapper pour blesser.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment calmé pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre, il s'assit auprès de son fils, juste en face de sa femme. Il suivait inconsciemment du regard l'impressionnante cicatrice qui marbrait le cou de son fils, jusqu'à son épaule. Lentement, il en suivit les contours du bout des doigts.

''Je ne le laisserai jamais mourir, Del, jamais.'' Dit-il doucement, sans relever la tête.

Del lui prit la main ''Si tu l'avais fait, je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné''

''Il mérite de vivre, autant que tous ces imbéciles. Peut-être même plus. '' continua-t'il de marmonner, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Sa main reposait sur la petite poitrine de son fils, et il se délectait des battements de son cœur. Il est vivant, merci mon Dieu. Il est vivant. ''Il leur prouvera à tous qu'ils avaient tort, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils regretteront d'avoir ne serait-ce que mentionné le Ward 19, et Greyback… '' ses dents grincèrent ''Il le paiera de sa vie''.

Del saisit sa main et la serra ''John, non, s'il te plaît…''

John se leva avec colère, passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ''Pourquoi pas, Del ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce monstre a presque tué notre fils, et maintenant…'' il parlait d'une voix faible, mais ses traits affichaient une implacable détermination. ''Je le poursuivrai, même si ça doit me prendre toute une vie !''

''Tu ne feras rien de ce genre ! Cinq ans que le Ministère cherche à coincer Greyback, et il ne cesse de leur glisser entre les doigts. Tu crois vraiment que tes tentatives feront la différence ?''

''Je peux essayer, Del. Pour Remus…''

''Et que lui apporterait la vengeance ? Le mal est déjà fait. Tu ferais mieux de lâcher prise et de chercher un remède. Tu lui dois cela, John… tu dois faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie.''

''Je…'' John, désemparé, se rassit, la tête dans les mains. ''Christ, Del. Si j'avais une chance de retourner en arrière, je le ferais sans hésiter et j'accepterais sa proposition. Je n'aurais jamais dû le défier, j'aurais dû accepter de faire ce qu'il demandait… Deux fois, il m'a mis en garde. Deux fois, je l'ai ignoré… je pensais que tout ce qui importait, c'était de rester droit… Regarde ou nous en sommes maintenant. Merde, tout est foutu.''

Del s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras ''Ne pense plus au passé, mon chéri. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est le présent. Rien ne sera facile…''

John acquiesca. ''Non, ça ne le sera pas. J'ai pris ma décision, Del. Dès qu'il le laissent sortir, nous partons. Loin d'ici, loin de ces gens, loin de Greyback, loin de tout.''


	2. Strange and Beautiful

**Salut les gens ! On renquille avec un deuxième chapitre sur la fantastique enfance du jeune et brillant Sirius Black. _Marvelous, isn't it ?_ En fait, je vais aller au rythme d'un chapitre par jour jusqu'à environ le chapitre 10 : j'ai trop envie de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

 **P-S : N'oubliez pas de me conseiller des histoires, sinon je vais m'ennuyer !**

 **PP-S : J'ai oublié de le signaler, mais j'aime profondément Jean-François Ménard et j'admire son travail sur les noms. Donc ici, et dans toutes les histoires à venir, Hogwarts sera Poudlard, Riddle sera Jedusor et Snape sera Rogue. Je fais une exception pour Draco, parce que ce nom donne au personnage une tonalité plus sèche qui lui convient mieux que Drago.**

* * *

 _ **Quelque part entre le 11 et le 13, Square Grimmauld**_

Orion Black, d'humeur maussade, posa l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qu'il tenait à la main et entrepris d'attaquer son bacon avec une force renouvelée. ''Une nouvelle attaque de loup-garou. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?'' lança-t-il à la cantonade, partant du principe que sa femme l'écoutait. ''Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dégoûtant : ces répugnantes créatures ou bien le Ministère, qui n'est même pas capable de faire son travail et de retrouver le responsable de cette anarchie.''

Sirius leva le nez de son assiette et regarda son père, qui avait achevé de massacrer son petit-déjeuner. N'importe qui ne connaissant pas les Black aurait pensé qu'Orion était furieux de la mort de tant d'innocents. Sirius savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et comme l'indiqua la suite de la conversation, Walburga Black le savait également.

''Le Ministère est pour ainsi dire en disgrâce depuis que Barrywaters a démissionné.'', dit-elle d'une voix distraite en regardant son mari. ''Le pire, c'est que les victimes sont semble-t-il des enfants, des Sang-Purs qui plus est ! Il n'y aura bientôt plus aucune différence entre nous et ces sales Moldus, au train où ça va.''

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et tenta de transformer ses derniers bouts de toast en puzzle. Cette conversation aurait pu être intéressante s'il ne l'avait pas déjà entendue continuellement ces derniers mois. C'était toujours la même rengaine, comment le monde magique était infecté par ces ''sales Moldus'' et comment ces ''répugnantes créatures'' devaient être pendues sans attendre, si possible dès la naissance, _et patati, et patata._ Ennuyeux, vraiment.

Les loups-garous avaient été le principal sujet de conversation des Black et de toute l'Angleterre, ces dernières semaines. Sirius était, pour une fois, d'accord avec ses parents. Son professeur particulier, Harad Felis, l'avait suffisamment instruit sur les créatures des Ténèbres pour qu'il sache quel genre de bêtes étaient les loups-garous. Selon Sirius, les loups-garous étaient les plus viles des créatures, incapables de contrôler leur soif inextinguible de sang. Ils étaient inhumains en tout point et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ministère les autorisait ne serait-ce qu'à respirer. Encore moins à travailler ou à recevoir une quelconque éducation.

Walburga remarqua immédiatement que son fils aîné tripotait ses toasts. Avec sa canne, elle lui tapa légèrement sur les doigts. ''Ne joue pas avec la nourriture, mon garçon.''

''Oui, Mère.'' Obéit Sirius en roulant des yeux.

''Franchement, Sirius, Harad ne t'a donc rien appris ?''

Sirius retint une répartie acide. Il avait mieux à faire que de se disputer avec sa mère, surtout s'il voulait être tranquille. Les méfaits étaient plus faciles à accomplir dans le silence, sans un vacarme constant.

Il avala hâtivement les dernières miettes de son petit-déjeuner et posa sa fourchette. ''Mère, pouvez-vous m'excuser… ?''

Sa mère acquiesça d'un air absent, trop passionnée par les ''répugnantes créatures'' et autres ''ministres en disgrâce'' pour lui accorder son attention. Il semblait, pensa Sirius, que la passion commune de ses parents pour la raillerie et leur dédain pour ceux qui leurs étaient inférieurs était leur seul lien véritable, la seule chose qui les gardait ensemble. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'amour, ça, il en était convaincu.

Sirius se leva rapidement, avant que sa mère ne pointe un autre de ses défauts et reprenne sa diatribe quotidienne. Avant de sortir, cependant, il remarqua la couverture de la _Gazette du sorcier_ que les mots ATTAQUE DE LOUP-GAROU couvraient en grosses lettres noires. Il s'arrêta et observa le titre un moment, avant de regarder de nouveau sa mère.

''Mère, puis-je emprunter le journal ?'' demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il le saisissait déjà.

Walburga agita une main dédaigneuse. ''Fais comme tu veux et tant que tu y es, vérifie si Kreattur n'a pas oublié de donner à manger à Regulus. Il m'arrive de penser que cet enfant nous cause plus d'ennuis que d'avantages.''

Sirius acquiesça, saisit le journal sur la table et quitta la cuisine d'un pas gracieux. Une fois qu'il atteint les escaliers, cependant, il se mit à courir, ignora la chambre de Regulus et entra prestement dans la sienne. Kreattur était plus que capable de faire seul ses tâches quotidiennes. Il n'avait pas besoin de Sirius pour le surveiller. De plus, les caprices de Regulus lui profitaient, puisqu'il pourrait ainsi s'occuper de ses affaires sans être surveillé toute la journée.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il bascula sur son lit et étala le journal devant lui. Ce n'était pas l'attaque qui intéressait Sirius. Il n'en avait positivement rien à faire que quelques morveux meurent pourvu que lui-même soit sain et sauf. De plus, la _Gazette_ utilisait souvent des mots inaccessibles à son vocabulaire d'enfant de six ans, même s'il était éduqué par Harad Felis.

Non, ce qui avait capté l'attention de Sirius en ce jour particulier était la photographie en couleur qui ornait la page de couverture. C'était celle d'un petit garçon, qui dormait paisiblement dans un lit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Presque tout son visage était caché, enfoui dans les plis de l'oreiller, mais on remarquait aisément le début d'une grosse cicatrice rouge sur son cou, qui disparaissait sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux couleur de miel contrastaient horriblement avec sa peau, qui était si pâle qu'il semblait avoir absorbé la couleur des couvertures qui l'entouraient.

Sirius observait avec émerveillement la petite poitrine se soulever, puis retomber. Envoûté, il fit courir un doigt sur la photo. _Etrange…_ pendant juste une seconde, Sirius ressentit quelque chose comme de la sympathie. C'était un sentiment nouveau, mais il n'eut pas la chance de l'explorer, puisqu'il fut bientôt interrompu par l'irruption devant l'objectif d'un guérisseur, qui criait ce que Sirius comprenait comme des injures.

Sirius cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, puis haussa les épaules et s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux dans son tiroir de bureau. Il découpa soigneusement la photo, en s'assurant de ne pas en abîmer les côtés. Il fouilla de nouveau dans le tiroir, et en tira cette fois-ci un livre qu'il avait volé à la bibliothèque : _Le Meilleur des Forces du Mal._ Il n'en avait pas compris grand-chose, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait lui être utile dans quelques années. Pour le moment, le titre paraissait cool et il le gardait comme un acte de défi envers ses parents.

Sirius observa la photo une dernière fois, déçu que le guérisseur n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il ne puisse avoir qu'un petit aperçu du mystérieux occupant du lit. Il eut un lourd soupir et déposa la photo entre les pages du livre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait garder cette photo en particulier mais à ce moment, ça lui avait semblé important, comme si le garçon était une part vitale de son existence. Comme s'il était la clé d'un verrou caché…


	3. Come Undone

**Troisième chapitre, où il est entre autres question de Poudlard**

 **No worries, l'histoire va bientôt démarrer (ouf)**

* * *

 _ **Au cottage des Lupin**_

Remus Lupin, ce dimanche-là, s'éveilla au son des cris de ses parents, qui se disputaient en bas, dans la cuisine. Il se retourna inconfortablement dans son lit et tira son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, en tentant – et échouant – de masquer le bruit. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à regarder _Dracula_ pour la cinquième fois, et avait bien l'intention de rattraper le sommeil perdu. Ses parents, dans le même temps, semblaient complètement inconscients de son inconfort.

Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas possible de savoir à quel sujet ils se disputaient. L'épaisse porte en chêne de sa chambre l'empêchait. A la place, tout ce qu'il entendait était un bourdonnement incompréhensible, comme de mauvaises interférences à la radio.

Remus se retourna sur le flanc et le regretta immédiatement quand une douleur pointue le traversa. Sa transformation de la semaine dernière avait été sans pitié pour lui et cette-fois, il semblait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude à s'en remettre. Après tout, les remèdes magiques ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, et ceux qui avaient de meilleurs effets avaient été récemment interdits d'usage pour les loups-garous par le Ministère. Nul besoin de dire que John Lupin en avait été outragé. La scène qui avait suivi exprimait clairement à _quel point_ John Lupin avait été outragé et il vaut mieux ne pas la décrire, à l'intention de ceux qui auraient le cœur faible.

Remus ferma brutalement les yeux. C'était inutile maintenant, conclut-il. Il ne réussirait jamais à dormir à ce rythme, surtout depuis que sa vessie avait décidé subitement qu'il était l'heure de la délivrance. Il se leva avec précaution, se maudissant d'avoir été idiot au point de se coucher sur le flanc. _Dieu_ , ça faisait mal.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains d'un pas ensommeillé et après avoir terminé son affaire, s'empara de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice dans le cabinet de toilette. En refermant la porte du cabinet, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et la réouvrit aussi sec. Remus haïssait son reflet avec passion. Le haïssait, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se regardait, il pouvait voir le loup le fixer férocement à travers ses yeux. Sa mère l'avait décrié pour ça à plusieurs reprises, lui disant que tout était dans sa tête et qu'un beau garçon comme lui devrait plutôt vouloir se regarder dans le miroir toute la journée.

 _Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? C'était une Moldue, une psychiatre, et sa mère_

Remus n'était pas stupide. Il savait combien il était incomplet. Il était déchiré entre le monde des hommes et celui des bêtes. Sa vie sur terre était injustifiable, et peu importe combien ses parents tentaient de le convaincre du contraire, il était assez intelligent pour savoir la vérité.

Ceux qui le connaissaient le détestaient, et ceux qui ne le détestaient pas… eh bien, Remus les détestait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était asocial. Au contraire, Remus avait le privilège d'aller dans une bonne école primaire moldue et avait une petite poignée d'amis sur lesquels il pouvait vraiment compter. Pourtant, si jamais il leur disait qui il était vraiment, ils ne feraient que se moquer de lui. Ils ne sauraient jamais, ne comprendraient jamais.

Remus secoua la tête tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bains et descendait les escaliers. Les enfants de onze ans n'étaient pas sensé penser à ce genre de choses. C'était suffisamment horrible d'être un loup-garou, il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'être psychologiquement dérangé.

Ses pieds nus glissèrent silencieusement sur la moquette des escaliers, et il bailla fortement, incapable de croire que ses parents étaient toujours entrain de se disputer. _Ça doit être sérieux_. Il était presque parvenu à ignorer leurs voix, quand il entendit mentionner son nom et jeta un coup d'œil prudent par la porte de la cuisine, en faisant bien en sorte d'être hors de leur vue.

John Lupin faisait les cent pas, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux. ''Tu dois comprendre, Del. J'en avais déjà parlé à Dippet, et il m'avait assuré que Remus ne pouvait pas être admis ! Et maintenant, Dumbledore vient nous voir en personne avec une offre unique ! On ne peut pas refuser !'' Frustré, il abattit son poing sur la table.

Delilah Lupin regardait son mari d'un air incrédule ''Tu as parlé à Dippet ? Quand ?''

John s'assit lourdement sur une chaise ''Il y a un an. Je sais ce que tu penses de ça, Del.'' Dit-il avant que sa femme puisse parler à nouveau ''Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer et me contenter de ne rien faire. Il fallait que je sache… que je sache s'il pourrait jamais entrer à Poudlard. C'est un garçon si intelligent, et il mérite tellement _mieux_ …''

Del se plaça derrière lui et posa deux mains rassurantes sur les épaules de son mari, qu'elle massa pour le réconforter ''Je sais, mon chéri. Mais regarde ce que la magie nous a fait… Je-je ne peux pas tout risquer de nouveau, pas maintenant que tout s'est arrangé. Je veux que Remus grandisse comme un garçon normal. Qu'il aille au collège, devienne comptable, ou médecin…''

John secoua la tête ''La magie coule dans ses veines, Del, plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge… étant donné sa condition. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.''

''Non, mais je peux le protéger de ça.'' Elle se mordit la lèvre. ''John, même si on le laisse partir, tu imagines les préjugés qu'il aura à affronter ? Des gens vont essayer de le blesser, et je ne parle pas seulement de blessures physiques.''

John regarda sa femme d'un air suppliant. ''Dumbledore prendra des précautions. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Remus sera traité comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Je t'en prie, Del. Il mérite une chance.''

Del le considéra d'un air incertain ''Je –''

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, l'esprit de Remus vrombissait. Il avait été accepté à _Poudlard_ ? Par ce type, Dumbledore ? Et personne ne découvrirait qu'il était un loup-garou. Quel était le problème alors ? Pourquoi sa mère était-elle opposée à ce point à l'idée ? On lui donnait l'opportunité d'apprendre la magie, d'être le sorcier qu'il était né pour devenir, d'être avec des gens comme lui ? Quel individu sain d'esprit pourrait refuser une telle offre ?

 _Poudlard_ , pensa Remus à nouveau. Toutes ces histoires que son père lui avait raconté à propos de son enfance ; il verrait si elles étaient vraies.

Remus Lupin avait déjà pris sa décision. Tentant de donner à son visage une expression qu'il espérait déterminée, il entra. Ses parents stoppèrent net leur conversation et le regardèrent, surpris par l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

''Papa'' dit-il lentement ''Maman, je veux y aller.''

Et pour les parents d'un fils unique, ce fut suffisant.


	4. Away From The Sun

**_NdT : Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Dans le Poudlard Express, voie 9 3/4**_

Remus regardait avec une appréhension grandissante les derniers passagers monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Son père l'avait aidé à ranger sa malle avant de partir et même si ça ressemblait à des années, ça faisait seulement une poignée de minutes qu'il avait réussi à trouver un compartiment. Il aurait voulu que sa mère soit là, mais étant Moldue, elle ne pouvait passer la barrière magique qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Il était resté assis seul pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon plus vieux arrive et lui demande si tous les sièges étaient pris. Remus avait dit non, bien sûr, soulagé d'avoir de la compagnie. Mais si Remus avait espéré un quelconque soutien ou des informations de la part du garçon, il fut grandement déçu : celui-ci tomba endormi aussitôt qu'il se fût assis.

Remus se détourna de la fenêtre et contempla la porte coulissante du compartiment. Il pouvait voir son reflet déformé sur le métal brillant et se sourit intérieurement. _Une amélioration certaine, Remus Lupin_. Avec dégoût, il voyait même le reflet du minuscule saphir pendu à son cou. Il avait tenté de l'enlever, mais sa mère lui avait tapé sur la main en lui disant que porter sa pierre de naissance au cou lui porterait chance. _Ce n'est pas un porte-bonheur, c'est une amulette minable._ Son père s'était contenté de rire à cette vue et avait ensorcelé ce foutu truc, juste au cas où il essaierait de l'enlever à nouveau.

 _Parfois,_ Remus pensa, _j'ai l'impression que mes parents font ça à dessein, juste pour me voir souffrir._

Quoiqu'il se passe, ses parents l'étouffaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, particulièrement John Lupin. Pour des raisons que Remus ne comprenait pas, son père se considérait responsable des blessures qu'il subissait pendant la pleine lune. Il traversait en trombe les portes du garage dès que l'aube se levait, tentant de soigner le corps mutilé de son fils en réfrénant ses propres larmes. Delilah Lupin avait même admis une fois être étonnée que quelqu'un d'aussi rigide que John Lupin puisse être réduit à une telle somme d'émotions violentes à la seule mention de son fils. C'était une anomalie psychique, avait-elle déclaré. Bien sûr, il pouvait y avoir des moments où ses parents ne faisaient qu'entrer dans sa chambre pour le serrer étroitement dans leurs bras, ou pour lui dire combien ils l'aimaient, et que s'il voulait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il avait juste à leur demander et ils lui donneraient.

A n'importe quel enfant normal, ces gestes auraient semblé étouffants, écrasants. Remus suspectait que c'était une des thérapies expérimentales de Delilah Lupin, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, il était tout sauf _normal_. On ne pouvait pas l'introduire subtilement, le monde haïssait les gens comme lui, et il avait la certitude qu'il ne recevrait aucune affection de la part de personne. Alors il réclamait leur amour, et quand ses parents avaient une de ces subites attaques d'affection, il s'accrochait à eux et leur retournait leurs étreintes et leurs déclarations d'amour.

Mais il se prenait de nouveau à fuir le sujet. _Je pense trop_ , conclut Remus avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il eut la frayeur de sa vie quand le visage de son père apparut en face de lui. Quand il se leva, son père lui sourit en retour. Son visage était d'un rouge luisant et ses cheveux se dressaient en angles bizarres, comme s'il avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici. Remus lui sourit et posa sa main sur la vitre, paume tournée vers l'extérieur. Son père imita son geste, pressant sa propre main contre celle de Remus. Et pour la première fois, Remus réalisa combien il était petit et insignifiant. Il s'était toujours vu comme grand pour son âge, mais la main de son père était massive contre la sienne, rugueuse et recouverte de cals par des années de labeur. Elle portait des cicatrices de bataille, du temps où il était un Auror, avant sa retraite. Remus regarda sa propre main, lisse et pâle en comparaison. Elle dépassait à peine la ligne de vie au centre de celle de son père.

Le train siffla bruyamment et le sourire de Remus se transforma en un rictus inquiet tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le verre lisse de la vitre. John Lupin fixa ces yeux ambrés et fit glisser sa main pour caresser le visage de son fils à travers la vitre mince.

''T'aime.'' murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller, et Remus hocha la tête.

Remus suivit son père des yeux même après que le train ait démarré. Il le regarda nerveusement jusqu'à ce que le visage de John Lupin ne soit plus qu'un point noir, puis enfin, plus rien.

* * *

''Tante Walburga !'' hulula la silhouette blonde de Narcissa un peu plus loin. ''C'est merveilleux de te voir.''

La voix aigue de sa cousine fit grincer Sirius des dents et il la regarda embrasser les joues osseuses de sa mère avec dégoût. Narcissa Black était la cousine la plus insupportable qui soit à la surface de la terre. Elle était belle, c'est vrai, mais elle était aussi snob, bruyante et incroyablement stupide. _La définition exacte de la blonde idiote_. Sirius se figurait qu'elle avait un cœur quelque part, enfoui très profondément. C'était en tout cas ce que disait Andromeda.

Le sourire de Walburga Black n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. ''Cissy, tu es en beauté. Comment vas-tu ?''

Narcissa sourit d'un air charmant, dévoilant des dents blanches et brillantes. ''Je suis aux anges. Comme tu le sais, je termine Poudlard cette année et Mère est déjà dans les préparatifs du mariage. Elle arrive difficilement à contenir sa joie.''

Mrs Black agita une main dédaigneuse. ''Ah oui, bien sûr. Comment va Lucius, d'ailleurs ?''

Le visage de Narcissa s'illumina tandis qu'elle hochait vigoureusement la tête ''Il va très bien, merci.''

''Et Bella ?''

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, déformant son beau visage ''Je ne sais pas. Lestrange lui a fait très bonne impression, mais je ne partage pas son sentiment. Il est un peu trop…'' Son visage se froissa davantage tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un mot adapté pour décrire le mari de sa sœur ''Bruyant.'' Conclut-elle d'un ton niais.

 _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_ , songea Sirius en ricanant doucement.

Narcissa darda immédiatement ses yeux sur Sirius et elle émit le plus époustouflant couinement qu'on puisse imaginer. Même Walburga Black, qui était connue pour être aussi rigide que la pierre, grinça des dents. Elle aurait à parler à Kiera Black du comportement de Narcissa. Honnêtement, la jeune fille n'avait aucune espèce de sens de la dignité.

Narcissa s'agenouilla et pinça fortement les joues de Sirius. ''Mon Dieu, regarde comme tu es devenu mignon !''

Sirius repoussa sa main d'un geste dur, et Walburga Black sourit intérieurement à ce geste. Hautain, égoïste, cassant – Sirius était le parfait héritier des Black, à la différence de Narcissa…

''Je ne suis pas mignon'', souffla-t-il, en redressant pour paraître plus grand.

''Du calme, Sirius. Cissy essaie seulement d'être gentille.'' Le réprimanda sa mère, mais elle souriait.

''Eh bien'', répliqua-t-il, '' _Cissy_ a choisi la mauvaise personne avec laquelle être gentille.''

Narcissa observa son cousin croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air hautain et la toiser avec des yeux qui pourraient effrayer un homme adulte. _Sale gosse_ , pensa-t-elle, _si je ne respectais pas ta mère, je t'aurais poignardé le jour de ta naissance._

Walburga Black posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et regarda Narcissa d'un air impénétrable. ''Sirius entre à Poudlard cette année. Un autre Serpentard dans la famille, sans aucun doute.'' Dit-elle avec fierté. ''J'espère que tu prendras soin de lui ?''

Sirius renifla, avant que Narcissa puisse répondre. ''Mère, elle peut déjà difficilement former un discours cohérent. Tu ne voudrais certainement pas confier la vie de ton fils à quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent.''

Walburga Black parvint difficilement à réfréner son sourire devant l'air incrédule de Narcissa. Ce n'est pas que les Black étaient irrespectueux. En fait, chaque membre de la famille était formé à l'étiquette dès l'âge de quatre ans. Non, les Black étaient très courtois, merci pour eux. Il leur arrivait simplement d'être _légèrement_ intolérants envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme au-dessous de leurs standards.

''Je m'en vais.'' Dit Mrs Black, époussetant son épaule d'un geste machinal. ''Je dois me rendre à une réunion urgente. Salue tes parents de ma part et dis-leur de me rendre visite quand ils en auront terminé avec les préparatifs du mariage.''

Narcissa hocha la tête, tentant de réfréner l'envie d'étrangler son jeune cousin en plein milieu du quai. Elle vit sa tante traverser la barrière, sa robe noire voletant derrière elle. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment les robes de Tante Walburga voletaient avec tant de grâce et sans un souffle de vent. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de faire ça, elle s'était étalée sur le sol.

Elle tendit la main à son cousin et soupira lourdement. ''Viens, Sirius. Je vais t'aider à t'installer.''

Sirius ne prit pas sa main. ''Je peux le faire tout seul, merci. Maintenant, va te promener ou chanter sous les arbres, si c'est ce que les Neandertals dans ton genre font pendant leur temps libre.'' Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Le Poudlard Express était ennuyeux, conclut Sirius à la fin de la journée. On ne pouvait commettre aucun méfait et il s'agissait juste de rester assis dans une sorte de boîte en carton sur rails. Il s'était retrouvé à partager un compartiment avec un garçon blond, de petite taille, qui avait de la morve qui lui coulait sur le menton. _Dégoûtant_. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la famille entière du garçon était entrée dans le compartiment d'une manière théâtrale en se pleurant dessus, faisant de dégoûtantes petites déclarations d'amour et de fierté.

Sa mère avait raison finalement. Le monde de la magie était vraiment en déliquescence.

C'était devenu si ennuyeux que Sirius s'était levé pour trouver un autre compartiment vide. Malheureusement, il n'en avait trouvé aucun. Enfin, pas exactement. Il y en avait un avec un seul occupant. Le garçon (ou la fille, on ne pouvait deviner avec de si longs cheveux) regardait par la fenêtre, ce qui avait empêché Sirius de voir son visage, mais à ce moment, quand il avait regardé à travers la vitre du compartiment, il avait eu un flash. Une vision de draps blancs et de cicatrices rouges. Cela semblait stupide à présent, mais Sirius s'était senti effrayé, pour des raisons inconnues. Si effrayé qu'il était retourné en courant dans le premier compartiment, et toléré le drame familial en cours, jusqu'à ce que, Dieu merci, le sifflement retentisse.


End file.
